Sleeptalking
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Manjoume falls asleep in Satou's class and starts mumbling. Juudai thinks he understands what Manjoume means, but Asuka and Johan aren't so sure. Hints of nonexistant ManJuu. Not really yaoi.


****

A/N: Um, I couldn't help it…I have no idea where this came from. I just know that I couldn't resist the urge…and the mental image of Manjoume "sleeptalking" is too cute. :P Yeah, it may be stupid but I think it's funny.

**Oh, and, for those that do not know the sub minor characters Satou-sensei: Professor Stein.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

All was peacefully boring that fateful early morning. All the students in Satou-sensei's class were zoning out, their minds a million miles away. Some were fantasizing about being in the Pro Leagues. Others were thinking about the perfect duel. And yet others were daydreaming about lunch. The point was, no one was paying attention to the poor, flustered man, but he continued to teach the class, hoping that at least some pearl of wisdom would be implanted in the young, fresh minds of his pupils. At least he and the students were on the same page. They were all fantasizing.

It was no different for Manjoume either. Actually, maybe it was. He was thinking about becoming the best in the Academia again and showing his brothers up when the lesson just became too dull for him to handle. He was so bored! It made him sort of sleepy…

At that moment, he noticed Juudai nodding off, as usual. As he watched, he felt almost as though the Osiris student's exhaustion was like a disease, and it had struck him. Every time Juudai yawned, Manjoume yawned. Every time Juudai's head dropped a little lower, Manjoume's dropped a little lower. What was with that anyway? Manjoume had always suspected that Juudai used divination to hypnotize people. This only proved it.

The next thing Manjoume knew, Juudai was out like a light. This did not have quite the same effect on him. At first. He just yawned widely, and tried to cover it up, but Satou-sensei saw it anyway, and looked disapprovingly at him. He tried to suppress it, he really did. After all, even if he had little to do with his brothers anymore, he still represented himself! There was no way that he was going to do something as childish and irresponsible as—

_Zzzzzzzzzzz_….

Oops. Too late. Poor Manjoume's head clunked on his dusty textbook, a bit of unsightly drool seeping onto the once crisp pages. Asuka glanced over just as disapprovingly as their teacher. But, nothing could be done. Satou-sensei had tried to wake his students up before—sometimes using the strangest of techniques to try to grab their attention, such as reciting an exciting excerpt from _The Duelist's Guide to the Entire History of Card Restrictions_—but that had only ended in defeat. Somehow, it seemed as though these thrilling techniques only put the students into a deeper sleep. So, he could do nothing more than continue.

At first, no one thought anything of it. Students always fell asleep in Satou-sensei's class. They just went on with their daydreams as usual. But then something quite unexpected happened. It had never happened before—though no one really knew why.

"Ah, yes, Juudai!"

The voice echoed through the classroom. It grew so silent one could have heard a pin drop. All eyes were on the owner of the voice, who was none other than the great Manjoume-sanda.

"That's right! Know your place! I am your master and you are my servant! HaHA!"

Asuka's eye twitched. She did not like the sound of this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

His laugh echoed through the classroom, waking every other student, including Juudai, who sat up and looked confused. Everyone else was confused too. Usually, Juudai slept through everything, even earthquakes. Perhaps that showed just how disturbing this actually was.

Juudai blinked and stared bleary-eyed up at Manjoume, who was clinging to his textbook and snickering to himself. He glanced over at Asuka, who mirrored his disturbed expression. The two glanced back over at Manjoume, who had fallen quiet. But not for long.

"Yes, YES! That's right! Bow down to the great me! The great Manjoume-sanda!" He growled, his sick grin spreading like wildfire across his face, "You know when I've got you…And now I'm going to attack and win, I say, WIN!"

"Manjoume dreams about dueling too?" Juudai asked, blinking.

Asuka slapped herself on the forehead, then buried her red face in her hands. "I'm not so sure, Juudai…How _crude_."

"Huh?" Juudai looked puzzled, "But there's nothing crude about dueling!"

"There's no way I'm going to let you top me!" Manjoume yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "It shall be I that tops _you_! Behold, the wrath of my anger!"

"'_The wrath of my anger?_'" Juudai repeated, raising an eyebrow, "What…?"

Asuka looked as though she were on the verge of slapping Manjoume. There was a bright red streak across her nose, and she looked flustered. "How…how…_inappropriate_. That's disgusting! He should not say nor think of such things!"

"But, Asuka," Juudai insisted, "I don't see what's so bad about it. He's just talking about winning a duel against me…"

"You heard me!" Manjoume screamed, pounding his fists into the desktop, "I'm going to beat your brains out so badly, you won't know what hit you!"

"Oh…my…" Asuka gasped, her face paling. Then, she looked offended again. "That's _it._"

She started to pick her heavy textbook up, but before she could bring it down on poor Manjoume's head, a familiar voice called from behind them.

"Hey, hey…What's going on?" Johan came up behind Juudai, blinking.

"What are you doing here?" Juudai asked, "Skipping class?"

Johan shook his head. "No, I can just hear Manjoume screaming from the other end of the school." He paused and rubbed the back of his hair, looking confused, "I thought there was some duel going on in here between him and you, so I came as fast as I could to check it out. I guess not…"

"Oh, no," Asuka told him, "It's not a duel. I _wish_ it was. You do not know how much I wish it was. I'm going to have to wash my ears out and hope that my mind erases it permanently from my memory."

Johan's eyes widened. "Don't tell me he…"

"I think so…"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Juudai asked, growing frustrated, "You're blowing this way out of proportion! Of course he wants to beat me!"

"I'll blow _you_ out of the water!" Manjoume cried, causing all parties to jump, "…And when I'm through with you, you will be my _eternal_ slave and I will shackle you to the floor and whip you!" Manjoume laughed sadistically.

Johan's face paled. "Oh my…" He covered Juudai's ears as he told him, "So you won't be scarred for life…"

"What the…?!" Juudai pushed his hands away, "Stop it! There's nothing wrong with having a good dream about a duel. It sounds so exciting! I wish I could be there with him to experience the thrill of the duel!"

Exchanging a glance, Johan and Asuka said in unison, "No you don't."

"You really don't get it, Juudai…" Johan told him, looking concerned, "Maybe we should leave…"

"No! I want to hear what he has to say!" Juudai insisted, moving closer to Manjoume, much to the others' horror, "I want to be involved in the duel!" He leaned forward, looking eager.

"Get away from him before he does something weird!" Asuka called.

"Class, be quiet!" Satou-sensei screamed. But no one heard him, strangely enough.

Seeing that Juudai was not going to listen, Johan and Asuka decided to take matters into their own hands. They came up on either side of Juudai without him noticing. Then, they seized his arms and started to drag him away. He struggled and protested greatly.

"Wh-what? No! Please don't do this! It was just getting good!"

"Juudai, he's dreaming bad things about you, and it's _not_ a duel!" Johan told him, disgust creeping into his voice.

"Johan! Don't tell him that!" Asuka snapped, her entire face going as red as Juudai's Osiris jacket.

"S-sorry…"

"No, it's fine, you guys! Let me go! He's dreaming about dueling me!" Juudai wailed, thrashing. This only caused them to tighten their grip on his arms as he nearly wriggled from their grasp.

"I'LL TEACH YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF A DUEL!" Manjoume shouted loudly, pounding his fists against the desk, "AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! YOU'LL COME TO ME, BEGGING FOR MORE! I WILL HIT AND HIT AND HIT AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!"

"He's _violent_!" Johan gasped, his eyes dilating.

"Come on, Juudai!" Asuka dragged him towards the door faster.

He only dug his heels into the ground. "Aw, come on, you guys! Give me a break. It's nothing to get so upset over, really!"

They ignored him and continued to drag him out the door, scolding Manjoume the entire way. Of course, Manjoume could not hear them. And he continued to mutter these sorts of comments under his breath, somewhat seductively. Shuddering, Johan and Asuka shoved Juudai out the door, despite his ongoing protests. They still believed that Manjoume meant these sorts of comments in a sexual sense. Sad thing was…Manjoume really was dreaming about dueling. Juudai had been right all along, but no one would ever know it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know, stupid. -.- So sue me! I don't really expect anything on this one. -.-**


End file.
